Chia Uzumaki
Chia Uzumaki (うずまきチア, Chia Uzumaki) is an OC/RPC for the Naruto Universe created by The-Shy-0ne. Still under construction! Not finished yet! Background Chia was born and raised in Uzushiogakure. It wasn't long after her twentieth birthday when she got married to her childhood best friend, Kenjiro Uzumaki, and moved to Kirigakure. Chia became the team leader of Squad Nine, which is also known as Team Chia. Her team consisted of two females, Yuna Yamada and Hitomi Takahashi, and one male, Shingo Kazuma. During their first Chūnin Exams only Yuna became a chūnin while it took both Hitomi and Shingo another two tries before they were promoted. When Chia wasn't leading her team on a mission she was often seen at local flower shops, trying to learn the meanings of all the flowers, or she was with Kenjiro walking around the village. The happily married couple had their first, and only, child two years after moving to Kirigakure. They named her Sora Uzumaki after Chia's grandmother. It was eleven years later, only a week after Sora's eleventh birthday, when both Chia and Kenjiro died. They had been on a A-ranked mission, with two others, headed towards the border between the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind. Their mission was to capture group of rebel ninja and bring them back to the village, alive. But on their way towards their destination they were ambushed by ninja from Iwagakure. They were easily outnumbered four to eight but they fought anyways, causing the four Kirigakure ninja to lose their lives. Personality Chia was the kind of person who always respected her elders and never took anything for granted. She liked to think things through before taking action and would put her life on the line to save her comrades and village. Out of both Kenjiro and Chia, Chia was more serious and straight forward than her husband, though she loved his sense of humor. Appearance Chia had the usual long, red hair of the Uzumaki clan and light green eyes. Her skin was pale and she didn't have as much mussel in her arms and legs as most shinobi did, due to her lack of physical strength. During missions Chia usually wore her jōnin vest over a black tee-shirt, black pants that stopped right above her knees, black sandals, and her headband was tied around her forehead. Her kunai pouch was strapped onto her left thigh and fish nets on both her forearms. On Chia's days off she often wore a plan, light blue dress that went all the way down to her ankles. The design of the dress was made to look like she was wearing a shirt and a long skirt instead of a dress. Abilities Chia was never very strong, which is why taijutsu is her weakest asset. Ever since she was a child she was more frail and weak than most people her age, so she always focused her training on ninjutsu and genjutsu hoping to make up for her lack of talent in taijutsu. Genjutsu, ninjutsu, and fūinjutsu are Chia's strong-points, though her ninjutsu skills barely surpass the other two. Her speed was also one of her stronger assets, but she was never able to run, at her full speed, for very long due to lack of mussel in her legs. Status Part I Coming soon :) Part II Coming soon :) Trivia * Chia means "Cheer" (チア) and Uzumaki means "Spiral" so her name literally means "cheer spiral" (チアースパイラル). * Chia's hobbies consisted of helping her genin team, learning flower meanings, and relaxing. * Chia didn't wish to fight anyone in particular. * Chia's favorite food was strawberries while her least favorite food was fried rice. * Chia's favorite color was light blue. * Chia completed 854 official missions in total: 102 D-Ranked, 123 C-Ranked, 256 B-Ranked, 297 A-Ranked, 76 S-Ranked. * Chia's favorite word was "Loyalty" (ロイヤルティー, Roiyarutī). Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT